starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Cathar
Os Cathar foram uma espécie de felinos humanóides bípedes nativos do planeta Cathar, um planeta repleto de savanas e planaltos acidentados. Ele eram conhecidos por sua lealdade, paixão e humor. Rápidos e poderosos, eles eram considerados grandes e dedicados guerreiros, e também eficientes predadores. Os Cathar tinham valores morais elevados, valores esses que eram dados pela família e intensificados pela sociedade. Suas mulheres eram muito procuradas para servirem como escravas, enquanto os machos geralmente considerados incontroláveis para servir em escravidão. Biologia e aparência A maioria dos Cathar tinham seus corpos cobertos por pelos e jubas grossas. Tinham como destaque suas garras retráteis que fornecem um poderoso ataque, chegando a matar seus inimigos e presas com apenas um golpe. Também possuiam habilidades de cura acentuada. Em média, um Cathar tinha por volta de 1,5-1,9 metros de altura. Estas características os fazem especialistas em combate mão-a-mão. A espécie também tinham duas subespécies adicional, conhecidos como Juhani e Rho Myr. Ambos possuiam, visivelmente, menos características felinas que a maioria dos Cathar da espécie dominante. Cathar nasciam em ninhadas. Os Cathar eram biologicamente similares aos Bothanos. História thumb|100px|left|Juhani, membro da subespécie Juhani. O planeta Cathar foi devastado pelo Mandalorianos durante a Batalha de Cathar, mais de 90 por cento da espécie foi morta durante as guerras Mandalorianas, o restante da população foi levando à escravização e a quase extinção. Os poucos sobreviventes foram forçados a fugir do planeta para sobreviver. Após o final das Guerras Mandalorianas,os Cathar começaram a restauração de seu mundo e por volta do período histórico da Guerra Civil Galáctica, tinham se recuperado totalmente das mazelas infringidas pelos Mandalorianos. Sociedade e cultura Em seu planeta natal, os Cathar viviam em cidades construídas em árvores gigantes, eram organizados em clãs liderados por Anciões. As histórias de seus grandes heróis muitas vezes eram esculpidas nos troncos de suas "casas árvores" para que as futuras gerações pudessem ver. thumb|Sylvar durante o ritual da "Caçada sangrenta" Os Cathar tem o costume de ficar com o mesmo parceiro durante toda a vida, e quando um dos parceiros morre, o sobrevivente jamais terá um relacionamento amoroso com outro Cathar. A sociedade Cathar costuma oferecer desfiles e celebrações para seus maiores heróis. Sua religião incluí um ritual conhecido como "Caçada de Sangue", onde os guerreiros encaram uma luta contra todo um ninho de Kiltik, para ganhar honra e livrar-se da sua escuridão interior. O idioma nativo do Cathar é Catharês, que da ênfase a algumas palavras com rosnados. Cathar na galáxia Os Cathar sensíveis à força tornaram-se frequentemente Jedi, mesmo que o modo Jedi tendesse a se opor às suas tendências naturais. Sylvar e seu companheiro Crado eram Jedi famosos que lutaram na Grande Guerra Sith. A história da queda de Crado no lado sombrio da Força sob a influência de Exar Kun era bem conhecida por todos os Cathar, assim como a história de Sylvar, que conseguiu se afastar do caminho sombrio e recuperar o caminho Jedi. Outro juiz Cathar daquela época foi Juhani, que viajou com Revan e ajudou-o na destruição da Forja Estelar. O famoso Cathar Jedi durante a Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial foram os irmãos Rasi Tuum, Ahn e Zho. Nos bastidores Em Cavaleiros da Velha República, o Cathar Jedi Juhani fala básico, embora com um forte sotaque eslavo, com "r" e "w" rodados que soam como "v" s. Murghir, um caçador de recompensas e um inimigo na Grande Caçada encontrada pela classe Caçadora de Recompensa em The Old Republic, também fala com esse sotaque. É possível que isso represente um acento Cathariano. No entanto, um companheiro Cathar da classe Trooper em TOR, Aric Jorgan e um Mestre Jedi Cathar, Ryen não teve tais acentos. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lordes dos Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 5: Brother Against Brother'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Flashpoint'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 15: Days of Fear, Parte 3'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Parte 2'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * * * * * *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' * *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Darksaber'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Legacy 2: Broken, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Storms'' *''Legacy 37: Tatooine, Parte 1'' *''Legacy 45: Monster, Parte 3'' *''Legacy 46: Monster, Parte 4'' *''Legacy 48: Extremes, Parte 1'' *''Legacy 49: Extremes, Parte 2'' *''Legacy—War 5'' *''Legacy—War 6'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 28'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * Categoria:Cathar Categoria:Subespécies Cathar Categoria:Espécies escravizadas Categoria:Espécies felinas sencientes Categoria:Espécies sencientes (C)